Butterfly's Black Dawn: First Flight
by Allen Itami
Summary: The clans, Fireclan, Brambleclan, Stoneclan, Windclan, Woodclan, and Baneclan, have had a peaceful existance for moons, things have been peaceful. Suddenly, though, Starclan gives a cryptic prophecy that leads to a potential clan war
1. Alliances

**Brambleclan**

**Leader:** Sandstar – Pale ginger tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Arrowstrike - handsome brown tom with a white dash, resembling an arrow on his face. Apprentice: Fogpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Ivytail – Brown tom with dark brown stripes on his tail, resembling Ivy. amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Ravenstorm – Solid black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Applepaw

Stormfrost – Pale gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes and white paws and tail tip. Blue eyes.

Hurricanestrike - Gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes that look like hurricane winds when he moves. Pale green eyes. Apprentice: Emberpaw

Galewind – Older Pale gray tom with forest green eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw

Flametalon – Handsome ginger tom with thick flame-like fur and blue eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Dogpelt – Dark brown tom with a light brown underside, and paws. Amber eyes. Apprentice: Quillpaw

Reedclaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes.

Troutstream – Blind tom with light gray back (slightly darker gray stripes along his back) and gray ringed tail. Two scars on his hind leg from a badger.

Tinyrose - Small deep red she-cat with creamy pink tail tip and ear tips. Green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw – Dark gray she-cat with black markings under her eyes resembling butterfly wings. Deep green eyes.

Emberpaw - Ginger she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Green eyes

Applepaw – Pretty deep ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Quillpaw - Pale gray she-cat with spiked fur around her paws and tail. Green eyes

Foxpaw - Ginger tom with black paws and ears. A white underside and tail tip. Green eyes.

Fogpaw – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Dawnsplash – Pretty brown she-cat with ginger splotches and a ginger underbelly.

Firestorm – Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whiteflower – Pretty pure white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Firekit – pale ginger she-cat with a dark ginger tail

Palekit – creamy tom with brown paws, tail and ears. Green eyes.

Dustkit – Brown she-cat with cream-colored paws, tail, and ears. Green eyes.

Pumpkinkit – ginger tom with brown paws, tail, and ears. Green eyes.

Gorsekit – Brown tom with a dark brown stripe going from his muzzle, all the way down his chest, and belly. A dark brown tail, front right paw, and left hind paw. Black ears, front left paw, and right hind paw. Yellow eyes.

Houndkit – Dark brown tom with black muzzle, front paws, ears, and tail. Deep blue eyes.

Winterkit - pure white tom with yellow eyes.

Swiftkit – Pure white tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Moonsight – Once pretty black she-cat. Blind

Owlwing – Gray tom with a white underbelly

Dappledawn – Pretty, elderly, dark tortie and white she-cat. Deep green eyes.

-

**Fireclan**

**Leader:** Brackenstar – Golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Blizzardheart – Silver tom with white tabby stripes and ice-blue eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Hollyberry - solid black she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Brambletail – Brown she-cat with darker brown legs, tail, and ears. Amber eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw

Goldenpelt – Pretty gold she-cat with green eyes

Lightstream – Pale yellow tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Pineleaf – Pale gray tom with spiked fur. Amber eyes. Apprentice: Acornpaw

Bearclaw – Large dark brown tom with a lighter brown underbelly and paws. Yellow eyes.

Spottedclaw – A Totrie and white tom with dark green eyes.

Wildfire – Brown tom with ginger tabby stripes and white paws. Green eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Pinespring – Light brown she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes.

Honeyfur – very light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Shiningheart – pale yellow tom with amber eyes.

Pinenose – Solid gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw – Pretty gray she-cat with a pale gray tail. Green eyes

Acornpaw – Pretty brown she-cat with green eyes.

Cedarpaw – Brown tom with lighter brown ears and underside. Green eyes.

Foxpaw – Ginger tom with a white underside, white paws, and tail tip with black seperating the white and ginger fur. Black ears with white tips. Deep green eyes.

Blackpaw – Ginger tom with black legs and black rings on his tail. Amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Thrushfeather – Pretty brown she-cat with a pale brown underside and tail tip. Blue eyes

Bronzeflower – Bronze colored she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanmask – Tan she-cat with a brown splotch on her face, white paws with brown legs going half way up, brown ears, and a brown tail tip. Green eyes.

**Kits:**

Flamekit – Deep ginger tom with darker ginger paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Green eyes.

Tigerkit – Dark brown tom with white ear tips, paws, and tail tip. Amber eyes.

Sandkit – Strange tom with one half his body a pale yellow, and the other half a dark brown (running vertically). Green eyes.

Fernkit – Tortie and white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Silverwind – Silver she-cat with a white underbelly and gray eyes.

Redthroat – Brown tom with a Ginger throat. Blue eyes.

-

**Stoneclan**

**Leader:** Ravenstar – Large black she-cat with a gray dash on her chest. Yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Rippletalon – Silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Silverwind – Pretty silver she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Bluestream – Blue-gray she-cat with darker blue-gray legs, tail tip, and right ear. Yellow eyes.

Shrewtail – Small dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Sunpaw

Burdockpelt – Dark brown tom with bright blue eyes. Apprenice: Mudpaw

Leopardspring – Black she-cat with small gray spots.

Inkheart – Solid black tom with Gray eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Brierpelt – Brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes. Yellow eyes.

Silverfoot – pale gray tom with dark gray paws, tail tip, and ear tips. Blue eyes.

Palethunder – Pale yellow tom with a darker pale yellow legs and ears. Amber eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Lionwing – Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Rockfeather – dark brown tom with a white splotch on his side shaped like a feather.

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – Pure black she-cat with green eyes.

Sunpaw – Silver tom with a white muzzle and front paws. Yellow eyes.

Mudpaw – Brown tabby tom with a black splotch over his left eye. Amber eyes.

Snowpaw – Very pale gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Spottedfeather – Pretty dark tortie and white she-cat with a ginger paw and green eyes.

**Kits:**

Ryekit – Brown tom with Gold eyes.

Mushroomkit – pale yellow tom with dark brown splotches on his back, dark brown tail, right front paw, and top of his head. Amber eyes.

Maplekit – White she-cat with a brown, ginger, pale yellow, and gray ringed tail. Blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Volewhisker – Large brown tom missing the tip of his tail. Yellow eyes.

Fogheart – Blueish-Silver she-cat with a darker blue-silver underside and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Mudface – brown tom with darker brown ear tips, chest and splotch over his eye.

Mountainspring – Large brown tom with gray around his muzzle. Faded blue eyes.

-

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Icestar – Beautiful pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Pantherclaw – Solid black tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Swallowshine – Black She-cat with a white underside, and a ginger patch on her chest. Blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Brightleaf – White she-cat with ginger paws and a ginger splotched tail. Blue eyes.

Ambertalon – Pretty amber-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Streamfoot – Brown tom with a silver front paw. Amber eyes.

Jaggedclaw – Large gold tom with a brown tipped tail and front paw.

Spottedshadow – White tom with black spots, and a gray underside.

Icefrost – Pure white tom with amber eyes.

Nightfoot – black tom with pale gray ears, and right hind paw. Gray front left paw, slightly darker left front paw, and a dark gray left hind paw. Dark green eyes.

Russetclaw – Orange tom with darker orange tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Flamecloud – Ginger tabby she-cat with white splotches. Yellow eyes.

Tangleflower – long haired brown she-cat with tangled fur.

Shrewclaw – Light brown tom with gray underside. Amber eyes.

Emberfrost – Light ginger she-cat with white paws. Yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Snailpaw – A dark tortie and white tom with golden eyes.

Creampaw – pale yellow she-cat with a black front right paw and ear tip. Blue eyes.

Whitepaw – Solid white tom with amber eyes.

Strippedpaw – Blue-gray she-cat with pale yellow, silver, black, and white rings on her tail. Pale yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Dawnsky – Pretty ginger she-cat with a dark ginger underside and blue eyes.

Spiderpelt – Black she-cat with a brown underside and brown paws. Green eyes

**Kits:**

Moonkit – Black tom with a white dot on his shoulder, a much lager white dot on his flank, and a white dot on his tail, along with white ears. Bright lime-green eyes.

Pumakit – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes.

Peachkit – Pale ginger she-cat with a dark tortie splotched back, black front paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Deep green eyes.

**Elders: **

Frostdapple – Once pretty silver-blue she-cat with a white underside. blue eyes.

Mistfang – Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Brownpool – Small brown she-cat with a gray tipped tail. Blue eyes.

-

**Woodclan**

**Leader:** Woodstar – Brown tom with black tabby stripes, and Darker brown legs, and underside

**Deputy:** Silverpelt – Pretty silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Bluemoon – Pale blue-gray tom with a white underside and muzzle. Has a white, crescent moon shape on his flank.

**Warriors:**

Whitestripe – Ginger tom with white tabby stripes. Blue eyes.

Willowfrost – Pale gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Green eyes.

Icescar – Pure white tom with a scar over his left eye. Yellow eyes.

Stormsong – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cardinalpelt – Red she-cat with a black chest and green eyes.

Wolfshade – Dark brown tom with light brown and tan underside and markings, and tail tip. Dark blue eyes.

Robinheart – Small brown she-cat with a white chest and ginger tipped tail. Apprentice: Ivorypaw.

Spidernose – White tom with a black spot on his muzzle that looks like a spider.

Duskheart – Brown tom with a ginger underside, and tail tip. Light green eyes.

Ferretpelt – pale orange tom with yellow underside, legs, tail tip, and dashes just above his eyes. Blue eyes.

Robinflight – Brown she-cat with a red chest, and a white belly, and ginger hind legs. Green eyes.

Darktalon – gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Yellowfox: Bright yellow she-cat with gold ears, white paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Ivorypaw – A handsome pure white tom with amber eyes.

Oakpaw – Deep brown tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes.

Bramblepaw – Brown tom with black tabby stripes and a ginger underside. Yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Sunnypelt – Ginger she-cat with golden-yellow splotches. Blue eyes.

Cloudflower – White she-cat with gray flecks on her back

Sparrowflight – a small, light brown she-cat with white muzzle and belly. Amber eyes.

**Kits:**

Cheetahkit – Golden tom with brown spots and a brown ringed tail.

Sandkit – Pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes.

Speedkit – pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Wolfkit – pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Butterflywing – bright yellow she-cat with black dots all over torso and black paws.

Cottonfur – White tom with fluffy, cotton-like fur.

-

**Baneclan**

**Leader:** Skullstar – Large black tom with a white, skull-like design on his face and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Hailpelt – Silver tom with white tabby stripes and gray eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Faintshadow – Gray tom with a black underside. Yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Graymoon – Dark gray she-cat with pale gray paws, left year, and a pale gray dot on her forehead. Yellow eyes.

Darkfang – Black tom with a dark gray muzzle. Yellow eyes.

Fallentail – Brown she-cat with a torn tail

Adderflight - Brown tom with pale yellow tabby stripes and green eyes.

Brokenfeather – Brown tom with a large scar on his left side. Blue eyes.

Snow-wing – White she-cat with gray paws. Green eyes.

Mothflight – Slim gray tom with golden tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Moonshadow – Large black tom with Dark gray fur on his head, and a white, crescent moon shape on his flank. Gray eyes.

Nightsky – Black she-cat with a gray underside, ears, and paws. Amber eyes.

Blackstream – Black tom with deep ginger, almost crimson, back, tail tip, ears, and patch on the top of his head. Deep blue eyes.

Savageclaw – Large black tom with gray, scarred paws. Yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Shadowedpaw – black she-cat, the top portion of her head (starting just below her eyes) is pale gray. Pale lavender eyes.

Dustpaw – Brown she-cat with a darker brown splotch on her back, front right paw, left ear, and tail. Pale yellow eyes.

Brownpaw - Brown she-cat with white rings on her legs (the area under the rings a darker shade of brown) and a white splotch over her left eye. Ice blue eyes.

Spotpaw – Dark tortie and white tom with deep blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Hornetpelt – Yellow she-cat with a black ring around her middle. Yellow eyes.

Mintleaf – Pale gray she-cat with deep green eyes.

**Kits:**

Black-kit – Dark gray, almost black she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Bluekit – Dark gray she-cat with light gray paws, ear tips, tail, and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Rainkit – Light Gray she-cat with lighter gray flecks on her flank. Light lavender eyes.

Graykit – silver she-cat with white front legs and a white underside. Pale yellow eyes.

**Elders: **

-

**Cats outside the Clans:**

Alexander – A gray tom with blue eyes. A kittypet.

Rhapsody – A male dark tortie with a white underside and paws. Yellow eyes. A kittypet.

Harmony – A pure white long haired she-cat with one green eye, and one blue eye. A kittypet. Mate of Rhapsody

Wolf - Large dark brown tom with gray underside, muzzle, and a gray stripe down his back. A loner

Miranda – Brown she-cat with two black stripes running vertically down her back. Brown eyes. A Loner. Mate of Wolf.

Star – Long haired albino she-cat.

Night - Dark gray tom with black muzzle, paws, and tail. Yellow eyes.

Inktail – Large white tom with a jet black tail tip. Yellow eyes.

Snowfire – White she-cat with ginger front legs, tail, and ring around her eye. Green eyes


	2. Prologue

--

The lithe figure practically glided down rocks, grass tickling their fur almost playfully. It reached its head above, and sniffed, before bringing it back down, and looking ahead. The mouth of a cave, opened up wide enough for a cat stood before it, the darkness reaching every so creeping, that it was almost as if the cave was attempting to steal all the world around it.

The fog and sticks stripped bare of even their bark, bleached white from the weather gave the place a haunting quality, made even greater by the lack of any sound other than the padding of the lone cat' paws on the ground as it slipped inside without hesitation.

The inside of the cave seemed even scarier, with no sound, save the dripping of a single water drop, every few seconds, and total darkness. The cat had to navigate by smell and touch alone.

The path was straight forward, however, and it wasn't long before it opened to a cavern, somewhat large, and softly illuminated, but by what, one could never figure out. A small pond, fed by an unknown source was before him, clear, and calm, betraying no quelling notions. The water's depths were darkened, from lack of light, but the cat could faintly make out the colors of red, blue, green, and violet, the gems sometimes glittering in the soft light.

He reached the water's edge, and laid before it, stretching his head forward some, just shy of touching the water, and closed his eyes to sleep.

He opened them a moment later, to find himself not in the cave, but an open area, his clan's camp. He could smell the familiar scents, but could not hear the snoring of the cats, or the muffled mews of hungry kits, waking their mother's for a late night meal. His ears pricked to a noise, and he turned to face a familiar she-cat.

He nodded in greeting, wishing his tail around his paws as she approached him.

"It is strange, for you to go all the way to Moon Cave to speak with us, Ivytail." The she-cat mewed, sitting before him. From the sides, the tom, Ivytail could make out other cats, but kept his eyes on the she-cat before him.

"This couldn't wait, I need to ask for your guidance." He spoke in a calm, cold, and determined manner, but the she-cat didn't seem fazed in the least.

"I know why you are here. We all know." She said. Ivytail saw some more cats appear, but didn't look at them, only gazing at the she-cat.

"The newest prophecy is far to vague, even for Starclan!" He mewed out, his tone of irritation. The she-cat shook her head, and looked to the sky.

"I understand, but you must bear with it for a while. Things will become clearer to you soon." She said, not looking down. Ivytail whipped his tail angerly, but didn't get up.

"Silvercloud-"

"Beware Ivytail, not of those that lurk in darkness, wind, stone, or fire, but one that hides in bramble. Fear the one of storming rage, and fire lit passion. As the sand drains, and the arrow claims, trust in the butterfly, that will bring about the black dawn." Silvercloud said, looking back at Ivytail with a cold gaze.

Ivytail jolted up suddenly, heaving lightly, but shook his head, finding a quelling peace in the water of the pond as he shook off the last remnants of sleep. It would be dawn soon, and he needed to return to the clan, especially since a she-cat was expecting kits at anytime.

He let his senses guide him out of the cave, and towards his own territory, knowing it would be long before he would return to his clan's camp, and knowing the other cats would worry when they found him gone, but he had his answers, and knew he could justify his leaving the clan for a time.

As he raced through the forest, his thoughts were on his dream with Starclan, rather than the fact he was in a different clan's territory, but he knew he wouldn't be attacked. No warrior would attack a medicine cat, but he didn't stop. Why risk it?

He thought of the she-cat, Silvercloud, and what she had said as he raced ahead, the forest around him coming alive. He ignored the tantalizing smell of prey, wanting to hunt, but deciding not to, as he dashed and left the forest for a break in the moorland, the scent of rabbit and wind coming to him as he raced ahead.

By the time he reached the other end of the moorland, to another forest that looked almost choked with bramble, the sun was all ready well into the sky. He dashed inside, and barely slowed as he made way through the thick foliage. He paused once, tasting the air, and scenting a morning patrol. He slowed, to a steady walk, his sides heaving slightly. He felt exhausted, and began thinking of the herbs he would need once he go back to camp.

He was stopped suddenly when a group of three cats crossed his path. They looked up at him, somewhat shocked, but the leader of the group nodded, and let him pass. Ivytail nodded to the tom, pale ginger in color, with blue eyes, and continued to camp.

"Will I hear of this later, Ivytail?" the tom mewed. Ivytail stopped for a moment, and shook his head.

"Not quite yet, I am afraid." He said, and continued, ignoring the curious gaze of the other two cats. He was needed at camp.

Actually getting to camp felt like a chore in itself, the thick bramble bushes made it difficult, since the only way in was an opening, a somewhat thin area in the bramble, pushed farther apart with sticks, but the thorns still clung to the fur of long furred cats, and sometimes made it difficult to get in and out. Ivytail remembered hearing they were going to try and make it wider, and after squeezing through, hissing as some of his long fur snagged at times, he would certainly agree to it.

He was just inside the camp, a wide area, despite what one would think from the bramble outside, when a cat came at him full speed, stopping short with and mewed at him in pants.

"Q-quickly! Dap-Dappledawn!" The small apprentice mewed out. Ivytail wasted no time going to the nursery.

He entered to find three queens, one heaving slightly, the other two looking on in worry.

"Ivytail!" One of the queens, a black she-cat with yellow eyes mewed, sheltering her own kit with her tail. The other she-cat, a beautiful ginger she-cat had her own kits safely with her as well. Ivytail nodded to the two of them, and passed by to help the last queen, a darker tortie and white she-cat with green eyes, the one giving birth. Dappledawn.

The next little while went almost agonizingly slow, but Ivytail felt happy, when Dappledawn's last kit was finally born. She only had one, and the kit was all right.

Dappledawn licked the kit gratefully.

"You may have to retire, once this kit is apprenticed." Ivytail said. He remembered back when he was a kit. Dappledawn was all ready a warrior then. Now, he knew, she would soon retire to the elder's den. Dappledawn looked up at him, her eyes kind, and she nodded. She licked the kit again, the tiny she-cat's mew ringing out. Ivytail purred, delighted that the kit was born, and looked down at it.

He had a scene of foreboding, when he finally saw the kit entirely.

Gray, short furred, but at the corner of its' eyes, a black design, shaped like butterfly wings. Looking at it straight forward, it looked like it had a pair of elegant, gothic style butterfly wings attached to the corner of its eyes. The kit had yet to open its eyes.

"I decided to name her Black-kit." Dappledawn said, jarring Ivytail's attention from the kit. Ivytail nodded, and got up.

"I'll be sure to alert Sandstar, when he returns." He said. Dappledawn nodded gratefully as he left to go to his den.

Ivytail wasn't sure exactly, but something about that kit shook him to the core, and made him think of the newest prophecy he had learned.


End file.
